Toadal Drama Island Episode 10 Trust:Zero
by ILVGwebmaster
Summary: The tenth script of my former video series, Toadal Drama Island. A crossover between TDI and Mario. If I get enough positive reception I'll post the rest of the episodes after 11.


Toadal Drama Island Episode 10 "Trust is like Half-Life 3, Non-existent"

(Flygon finds Toadal Drama recording studio and sneaks in to do the intro)

1. Flygon. Hehe… Ahem last time on TDI, the contestants had to compete in a series of their hardest obstacles in order to build a bridge together. Sadly, Roy and Steve got in a fight, which ended in the destruction of their bridge. Roy offered to clean the slate and start fresh by voting out Lemmy for being a waste but it was all a scam and Steve was sent packing. Seconds beforehand, Ludwig recognized Luigi but since Toad had never gotten a 1-up at a campfire ceremony, he was eliminated.

(Jimmy and Lakitu walk in and Flygon recreates the dramatic chipmunk. Jimmy pulls out a bat and is about to smack him, screen goes black and you can hear smacking sound effects)

(Opening Theme Plays)

(New Scene; Mario with Boo, Dry Bones, and Sheldon)

2. Sheldon: YOU'RE RECRUITING BOWSER?

3. Mario: Only until the merge…

4. Sheldon: Nope! I REFUSE! I'll never stoop that low! Mario, say goodbye to THIS member of your little alliance. –Storms off-

5. Dry Bones: Shouldn't you stop him?

6. Mario: Naw. I'll talk to him later. Besides, we have much bigger fish to fry.

7. Boo: DB and Me agreed that Wendy is our best choice.

8. Mario: Yes but I think I still need to make my choice here…

(Confessional)

9. Mario: They all have their own strengths; Larry is so paranoid I can easily wrap him around my thumb. Wendy is easily manipulated with material goods, and Morton is so ignorant He'll believe ANYTHING! I'll make my decision at the next elimination… But it's looking like Wendy right now…

(End)

10. Larry: I feel like I'm being talked about…

11. Morton: It's okay! Have some cake! It's delicious and nutritious and some other adjective that ends with -icious!

12. Wendy: Cheer up bro. Mario'll probably vote out fatty daddy anyways!

13. Morton: Their rivalry is as strong as Chuck Norris. Mario would NEVER turn down this chance in a million years.

14. Larry: Sure hope your right… Or one of us is toast…

(New Scene; Main Lodge)

15. Lemmy: Ya know… I've noticed that Bobei hasn't been around lately…

16. Ludwig: Yeah, His putrid odor has mysteriously dissipated recently.

17. Toad: He's still on the vacation that he forced ME to pay for. I swear he's gonna make me go bankrupt!

(New Scene; Bobei on an Island drinking a coconut, Toadette flies up to him in a helicopter with a gun)

18. Toadette: GET YOUR LAZY TACO EATING CEASTER IN HERE BEFORE I LOAD MY ENTIRE CARTRIGE INTO IT!

19. Bobei: But I haven't finished my Hawaiian coconut milk!

(Toadette shoots coconut)

20. Bobei: DONE!

(New Scene; Main Lodge)

21. Toad: Anyways…

22. Yoshi: GIVE ME MORE DEVELOPMENT!

23. Toad: LATER! Anyways, today's challenge is a trust exercise! You'll all be paired up then you'll face another pair in another pair in a challenge. Similar to the Butler Challenge! The pair that wins gets a point for their team. The team with the most victories wins immunity, reward, and there'll also be a twist for the losing team. Remember, if you want to win you'll need to TRUST your teammate. Here's a list of pairs!

(Holds up list: Dry Bones, Larry Vs. Yoshi, Ludwig- Quiz

Mario, Bowser Vs. Roy, Iggy- Boat Race

Wendy, Boo Vs. Lemmy, Petey- Blindfolded Obstacle Course

Trooper, Sheldon Vs. Peach, Blooper- Blindfolded Apple Shooting)

24. Morton: Wooohooo! NO CHALLENGE FOR ME!

25. Peach: Uh Toad… You aren't using real arrows are you?

26. Toad: Ehehehehehe…

27. Sheldon: If you screw that up… I'll show Bowser those photo shopped images you have of him under your pillow…

28. Trooper: -Gulp-

29. Larry: What do you mean… Quiz?

30. Toad: Time to find out! You four follow me!

(New Scene; Larry, Dry Bones, Yoshi, and Ludwig are sitting in separate booths)

31. Toad: Larry and Yoshi are the thinkers. Dry Bones and Ludwig are the answers. I'll ask a question, thinkers will tell their answer to the answerer. If they get it right, they get a point. However if an answerer doesn't trust the thinker's answer they can answer differently. If they answer correctly they'll get 2 points! However if they're wrong they'll lose a point from their current score! First team to 3 wins! Here's the first question… Who was the first eliminated from this season?

32. Larry: -Buzzes- it's obviously DK.

33. Dry Bones: Uh no! BJ is always first!

34. Toad: Incorrect actually. It's now -1 to 0. Killer Koopas can steal!

35. Dry Bones: WHAT? I thought we had it…

36. Larry: Listen to me for once! Idiot…

37. Yoshi: DK!

38. Ludwig: Umm… DK?

39. Toad: First correct answer! -1 to 1! Next question, what character did Diddy Kong replace from the original season?

40. Yoshi: It's a trick question!

41. Ludwig: All right, Diddy replaced nobody!

42. Toad: Wrong!

43. Ludwig: Mmph! Luigi would've gotten it right… Stupid dinosaur!

44. Dry Bones: E. Gadd?

45. Toad: Yep and since you answered correctly without consulting your partner you guys are now 1-1.

46. Larry: Didn't trust me?

47. Dry Bones: Uh not really…

48. Toad: In which episode did Jimmy debut?

49. Yoshi: I don't pay attention… Uh, 3…

50. Ludwig: 3!

51. Toad: Wrong!

52. Larry: Dry Bones, IT'S 7!

53. Dry Bones: Fine… Gotta trust you… 7?

54. Toad: Correct! 2-1!

55. Ludwig: MY INVICIBLE FRIEND IS SMARTER THAN A FRUIT MUNCHING LIZARD LIKE YOU!

56. Yoshi: It's just a stupid quiz! Aren't you supposed to be smart…?

57. Ludwig: Uh…

58. Lakitu: PLOT HOLE!

59. Toad: What food was filled with laxatives and meant for Larry?

60. Larry: CAKE!

61. Dry Bones: CAKE!

62. Toad: Horribly wrong…

63. Larry: Gah! Stupid Morton! Whenever I think food I think cake because of him!

64. Yoshi: Sandvich!

65. Ludwig: Sandvich!

66. Heavy: Sandvich!

67. Toad: Correct. How many girls are on this season?

68. Larry: 4!

69. Dry Bones: 5. Birdo counts too!

70. Toad: No actually…

71. Ludwig: 4!

72. Toad: With a score of 2-4 Yoshi and Ludwig win the first challenge for the Killer Koopas.

73. Dry Bones: Grrr…

74. Larry: Try to LISTEN for once. Boneheaded loser…

75. Dry Bones: Keep acting up and Mario'll have a HARD time choosing you…

76. Larry: W-what? Wh-whatever… I don't care… -Storms off-

(Confessional)

77. What if he doesn't want me? What if something goes wrong? GAH! So much to think about!

(End)

(New Scene; Apple shot)

78. Sheldon: Real arrows. Great!

79. Trooper: -Shoots Sheldon with an arrow- Hehe.

80. Sheldon: You're an IDIOT!

81. Toad: Pretty straightforward… Just hit the apple on your teammates head and listen to their directions so they can hit it?

82. Peach: Why would they need directions?

83. Toad: Oh yeah… Cause you'll be BLINDFOLDED!

84. Sheldon, Trooper, Blooper, Peach: WHAT?

(Shows Peach and Trooper blindfolded; Blooper and Sheldon have apples on their head)

85. Peach: B-Blooper?

86. Blooper: -Random blooping noises-

87. Peach: Oh god…

88. Sheldon: Don't kill me! That's my official instructions! –Arrow flies past face- Too close!

89. Trooper: Maybe if give me some proper instructions I WON'T KILL YOU!

(Shoots arrow; Hits Bowser in the knee)

90. Bowser: MY KNEE!

91. Toad: Augh! Not this stupid meme!

92. Trooper: Bowser? WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?

93. Bowser: I came to check on you but then I took an arrow to the FRICKIN' KNEE!

94. Trooper: I'M SO SORRY, MY LORD! –Shoots Bowser again-

95. Bowser: SWEET MOTHER OF SKYRIM!

96. Trooper: Crap!

97. Blooper: Bloo bloo bloo bloo bloo bloo bloo bloo bloo-

98. Peach: Augh! –Shoots Blooper in the face- the blooping stopped. Is that bad?

99. Trooper: For Bowser… -Shoots apple off Sheldon's head-

100. Toad: Trooper and Sheldon win! So you guys are tied up. Next challenge could to it!

(New Scene; Blind folded obstacle course)

101. Toad: One person will lead the other to the finish line while they are blindfolded first to the finish wins!

(Lemmy and Wendy are blindfolded)

102. Boo: All right, let's use girl power to win!

103. Petey: GO TO THE FINISH!

104. Lemmy: Thanks Pete, real specific…

105. Petey: I try my best!

106. Boo: Go left!

107. Wendy: I dunno I kinda feel like a right…

108. Boo: Wendy, if you go right you'll fall into a pit of starving interns…

(Shows interns growling and hissing in a pit)

109. Wendy: Ew… I'll go left…

110. Petey: Make me a sandwich!

111. Lemmy: Petey, this is serious!

112. Petey: So is the problem in mah belly!

113. Lemmy: If you lead me to the finish I'll make you some food!

114. Petey: -Gasp- YAY! Go forward!

115. Lemmy: Thank you… -Walks into electric fence-

116. Boo: Wendy! That's the Great Mighty Poo's lair!

117. Great Might Poo: -Holding Wendy- I am the Great Mighty Poo and I'm going to throw my sh-

118. Toad: Stop! We don't have enough money in the budget for a censor!

119. Lemmy: How much money do we have in the budget?

120. Toad: Lets just say it's not enough to pay for your medical bills!

121. Lemmy: PETEY!

122. Petey: Uh… Go forwards!

123. Lemmy: Why do I hear the sounds of rabid animals dismembering a corpse?

124. Petey: Cause there's a bunch of Big-Toothed animals over there!

125. Lemmy: PETEY! You're still doing things wrong!

126. Petey: Isn't the point to hurt you as much as possible?

127. Lemmy: YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!

128. Petey: Well you should touch that checkered flag over there…

129. Lemmy: -Grabs flag; Phew- I win!

130. Toad: Yes you do! Congrats!

131. Boo and Wendy: Aww…

132. Wendy: I thought girl power would dominate…

133. Toad: Guess not! Time for the next challenge!

(New Scene; Race)

134. Toad: Time for a boat race! Roy and Mario need to build a boat which Iggy and Bowser need to trust is build sturdily. Then they'll race around the camp, First team to the finish wins! If neither win, it'll be a draw!

135. Iggy: Please don't make the boat break!

136. Roy: Don't you have like hydrophobia or somethin'?

137. Iggy: Y-yes…

138. Roy: Hehe…

139. Mario: Bowser… You need to trust me okay?

140. Bowser: Fine! But if you screw up I'll eat your family!

(Shows Iggy and Bowser in Boats)

141. Toad: All right time to race… Ready… Set… GO!

(Iggy's boat falls apart and sinks in the water)

142. Iggy: AH! IT BURNS! I'M MELTING! WHAT A WORLD, WHAT A WORLD!

143. Bowser: Hehe, loser.

144. Iggy: -Drowning- Dad, help!

145. Bowser: If you're still alive when I make it around I'll buy you ice cream!

146. Iggy: What flavor?

147. Bowser: Pistachio!

148. Iggy: Oh boy! –Sinks into water-

149. Toad: What a good father.

150. Mario: He left his son to die!

151. Toad: But he offered him ice cream!

(Explosion, Bowser flies into the sky on fire)

152. Toad: Oh yeah, forgot to mention the mines we planted in the lake. Hehe. That means it's a draw! So the Killer Koopas win the challenge!

153. Killer Koopas: -Cheering-

154. Toad: Now if you follow me I'll explain the reward and twist.

(New Scene; Shows dartboard of Screaming Shy Guys faces)

155. Wendy: What is this?

156. Toad: The twist… I'll spin this… And whoever's face I hit with the dart gets the twist!

157. Trooper: Is it good or bad?

158. Toad: Now you'll just have to find out won't you?

(Dart board spins, shows worried faces of Shy Guys)

(Confessional)

159. Larry: Why couldn't he just tell us what it was? Gah! I'm so stressed right now!

(End; New)

Dry Bones: On one hand it could be immunity! But on the other… It could be instant elimination.

(End)

(Toad throws dart and hits Mario's face)

161. Mario: Hmm…

162. Toad: You win… This! –Throws Mario a fire flower-

163. Mario: Thanks but I have plenty of these back at home!

164. Toad: Not this kind… This is an INSTANT ELIMINATION FIRE FLOWER!

165. Mario: What?

166. Toad: Not YOUR instant elimination, another player's. Tonight at your elimination you can chose ANYONE on your team to go home.

167. Mario: Hehe –Looks at team- I will use it wisely…

168. Morton, Wendy, and Larry: -Gulp-

169. Toad: As for reward, the Killer Koopas get to visit the Screaming Shy Guys camp!

170. Yoshi: Seriously? We could've done that before easily. Our cabins are right on top of each other!

171. Toad: True, but this time… I'm FORCING YOU!

172. Everyone: Ohhhh…

(New Scene; Campers all hanging out by the cabins)

173. Sheldon: I CAN PROTECT YOU NOW PRINCESS! I'm so sorry I left you alo-

174. Peach: I honestly don't care…

175. Iggy: So all the Koopalings are still here?

176. Morton: Koopa Kids rule! Woo hoo!

177. Larry: Isn't BJ gone though?

178. Roy: Meh, he's an idiot!

179. Wendy: Yeah! He doesn't count!

180. Lemmy: But he is still our brother…

(New Scene; Playa de losers)

181. BJ: Look everybody! They're talking about me!

182. Wario: Shut up!

183. Waluigi: Yeah, we're tryna watch here!

(Mario is sitting next to Peach and Yoshi)

184. Yoshi: Good move getting rid of that groady Birdo… He was a frickin' creeper!

185. Peach: But why haven't you gotten rid of Sheldon yet?

186. Mario: I thought you would have wanted your father to stay?

187. Peach: Excuse me? That CREEP will NEVER be my father!

(Sheldon walks up without Peach noticing)

188. Peach: He's annoying and ugly and he has NOTHING in his pathetic life but to creep on me! How dare he impersonate my father, THE KING! He's not fit to rle my kingdom, let alone me…

(Sheldon walks away)

(Confessional)

189. Sheldon: So I'm nothing…? I'll show her. I can do as I please…

(End; New)

190. Mario: So now Sheldon could go too. Seeing as he was my bargaining chip with Peach… However, I could knock out either Bowser or Trooper after all. Break up that bond that could cost me later. And there's still that option of the Koopalings. So many possibilities… In the end… I know I'll make the best decision…

(End; New)

191. Larry: As far as I know I'm going tonight… It's… It's just hard. I've tried my hardest but nobody likes me… J-just like at home… With dad…

(End)

192. Toad: Mario will call out the names of those who are safe. Whoever's name isn't called out is eliminated. Go for it and make it suspenseful, mkay?

193. Mario: Whatever you like my fungi friend… Now I've given this much thought so here goes… Boo… Dry Bones… Hmmm… Morton…

(Wendy and Larry stare at each other worriedly)

194. Mario: Bowser, bud. Let's this a fight to the finish…

195. Bowser: Hehe all right!

196. Trooper: Good luck sir…

197. Mario: May as well spare Trooper, Don't want Bowser to get lonely! I sayyyyy….

(Zooms in between Sheldon, Larry, and Wendy)

198. Mario: Ssssh-Larry…

199. Larry: W-WHAT?

200. Mario: As I said, I make the best choices. The person going home is...

(Zooms in and out of Sheldon and Wendy)

201. Mario: Wendy.

202. Morton: Wendy…

203. Wendy: What? SO UNFAIR! HE CAN'T JUST NOT choose me!

204. Toad: Actually he can! Goodbye!

205. Wendy: Whatever… Kick his plumber butt, Larry…

206. Larry: I-I can't…

207. Wendy: Wh-why not bro?

208. Larry: Mario saved me! He showed me love when nobody else would! Haha. I can't just let him go now!

209. Wendy: Before I leave, Lemme just say one thing, once you actually find out what REAL love is… You'll be better off... –Leaves-

(New Scene; Cabins)

210. Mario: So, Sheldon… Peach turned you down?

211. Sheldon: Yeah, yeah…

212. Mario: And I know I made the right choice with you Larry… But there's something missing…

213. Larry: What is that?

212. Mario: Why I'll show you…

(Music for Friends on the Other side begins playing)

213. Mario: Sit down at my table, Put your minds at ease. If you relax it will enable me to do anything I please. I'll look deep into your heart and soul… you do have a soul, don't you, Sheldon?

214. Sheldon: Uh.

215. Mario: The cards, the cards, the cards will tell… The past, the present, and the future as well. The cards, the cards, just take three! Take a little trip into your future with me! Now you, young man, are from across the sea! You come from two long lines of royalty... Your lifestyle's high… but your funds are low. You need to marry a little honey whose daddy got dough. Mommy and daddy cut you off, huh playboy?

216. Larry: Hehe sad but true!

217. Mario: Now y'all gotta get hitched, but hitchin' ties you down. You just wanna be free. Hop from place to place. But freedom... takes green! It's the green, it's the green, it's the green you need… And when I looked into your future It's the green that I see! On you little man, I don't want to waste much time, You been pushed around all your life… You been pushed around by your Daughter and your sister and your brother. And if you was married...You'd be pushed around by your wife, but in your future, the you I see is exactly the man you always wanted to be!

(Holds up picture of everyone bowing down to Sheldon)

218. Mario: Shake my hand. Come on boys. Won't you shake the poor sinner's hand?

219. Mario: Yes... Are you ready?

220. Spinies: Are you ready?

221. Mario: Are you ready? Transformation central!

222. Spinies: Transformation central!

223. Mario: Reformation central!

224. Spinies: Reformation central!

225. Mario: Transmogrification central!  
Can you feel it?  
You're changin'  
You're changin'  
You're changin', all right!  
I hope you're satisfied… but if you ain't don't blame me… you can blame my friends on the other side!

226. Spinies: You got what you wanted! But you lost what you had!

227. Mario: -Evil laughter-

(End)


End file.
